Smaug: The Dragon We Dont Know
by Lord of the Ringz
Summary: We all know Smaug as terrible and a killer. but we do not know anything about his early years. Smaug will journey throughout Middle Earth and the Undying Land in search of gold and the truth. Battles will be fought, friendships broken and reformed as we lean the truth about Smaug. Please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything! it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien! Happy birthday to J.R.R. Tolkien! This chapter is dedicated to him!**

Ch.1

"Smaug!" A long, black, wingless dragon came hurtling through the dry, open grassland of Angband.  
"What is it Scatha? Another Warg bite your tail?" Smaug replied. Scatha slid to a stop and started whipping his tail back and forth.  
"Very funny _Smaug_. I was just letting you know I spotted Gostir again on the other side of the Iron Mountains." Scatha said. Smaug considered this and shook his head, "He was snacking on a bunch of lost Orcs" Scatha continued.  
"I will go check this out myself." Smaug bunched his muscles and launched into the air, feeling satisfied as his wings stretched to catch the air. He his small for his age of 400, but his is considered a Nimbin Anlug (small dragon) and won't be full grown until he is 500.  
Ever since the War of Wrath when Ancalagon the Black was killed, Gostir was driven mad and stared going on a rage where nothing stands in his path. He is centuries old and can not breath fire because he is a common Cold-Drake.  
Smaug easily spotted the white dragon with ice blue scales and no wings as he climbed up the grey/ black sides of the Iron Mountains. Smaug also spotted the pile of Orc bones that Gostir must have been snacking on.  
"GOSTIR!" Smaug roared and breathed fire into the evening sky. Gostir the White opened his mouth like he was breathing fire but nothing came out. Smaug flew in closer and breathed fire on Gostir's tail turning it charred black. Gostir yelped lashed out but missed Smaug. Smaug started to swoop in for another breath of fire.  
"Get out of here Fire-Drake! Angband is mine for the taking!" Gostir roared at Smaug. Gostir jumped off the cliff and grabbed the base of Smaug's tail. Smaug roared and folded his wings to dive toward the ground. Gostir swung his body to off balance Smaug and sent them both tumbling toward the ground at rapid speed. Gostir's years off war and fighting practice is a formidable opponent for young Smaug who flapped frantically to catch the air.  
They both hit the grassy ground hard and Gostir the White released Smaug as they hit the ground. Smaug rolled on the grass gouging deep cuts in the soft dirt as he lashed out to try and stop. He hit something hard and scrambled to his feet. Scatha stood in front of Smaug, flaring his moveable spines. Gostir was still tumbling on the ground and roaring loudly.  
"Let's get out of here!" Scatha hissed. The sun was just beginning to set as they made their way back through the only gap in the middle of the Iron Mountains, The Gates of Angband. It's only half mile wide, and fallows a winding, steep, and dangerous (if the dragons doesn't have wings like Scatha) path. It use to be underground but collapsed in the War of Wrath. At one point Scatha slipped and yelped with surprise, but Smaug helped steady him.  
Night came from the death of the sun, covering the land in a dark blanket. Stars dotted the sky and a full moon hung on a thread of darkness. A howl echoed through the land as Smaug and Scatha reached their camp, which was just a few miles east of the Pass.  
"Werewolves will be out tonight." Smaug growled. He lit a small fire in the grass.  
"We will have to watch our backs tonight" Scatha said. "I will take first watch" with that he jumped up onto a big boulder a few yards from camp.  
Smaug curled up, bringing his tail around his body, and covered his body using his giant wings. Smaug breathed more fire onto the little grass fire next to him, and soon fell asleep.

"Wake up Smaug!" Smaug woke to a claw prodding his exposed neck. He opened his golden eyes which were flaked with green and looked up at Scatha standing over him. The thin, four legged, black dragon stood over Smaug staring at him with yellow eyes.  
"Your turn for watch" Scatha hissed, flaring the spines that start at the tip of his nose and fallow his spine till the tip of his tail. Scatha could breath fire but only for a few seconds and it wasn't very hot flames.  
Smaug unfurled his wings and stretched them far as he can. Smaug only has 2 hind legs and uses his wings as for-legs. He shot some flames at Scatha for the fun of it to made him yelp.  
"Not funny Smaug" Scatha said but Smaug could see the laughter in his eyes as Scatha curled up like a cat to sleep.  
Smaug glided to the look out rock and listened to the howl of the Werewolves as he stared at the full moon hanging by its thread of darkness and stars.  
_My father is one of those stars way up in the Darkness._ Smug thought Ancalagon the Black. _My father and dear friend of Gostir..._He trailed off as a howl sliced though the crisp, cold, night air. Werewolves never came past the Iron Mountains, but they do come close. These mountains have a bad history. Morgoth had his strong hold here called Thangorodrim, which was destroy by the slaying of Ancalagon the Black. Smaug remembered that day, the day the mountains fell under the crushing weight of Ancalagon. Smaug was only a baby only about 150 years old.  
_ "Smaug run! Run and never come back!" Ancalagon roared at Smaug as the battle raged on around them. _  
_ "I can't leave you!" Smaug cried._  
_ "Just go!" Ancalagon hissed and breathed fire at his son. Smaug yelped and took to the sky shivering from pure fear and dread._ A howl ended his flashback.  
Smaug's watch ended as soon as the sun came up. When the sun did rise the howling stopped, and Scatha stood and stretched each leg one by one.  
"What is your plan for the day, Scatha?" Smaug asked as he glided down toward camp. Scatha finished stretching and turned to face Smaug.  
"I'm thinking of going to the Blue Mountains. Remember I told you I saw dragon sign? I feel I should check again." Scatha said.  
"While you do that, I will go Beleriand and hunt for food." Smaug said glancing at the Iron Mountains.  
"See you later" Scatha said as he slithered away keeping low in the grass.  
Smaug took to the sky and headed toward Beleriand. But first a quick stop along the way. A stop that Smaug must go and see again. Next to the Gates of Angband, where Thangorodrim use to be was a skull of a dragon. It sat on the ground like a lost iceberg, shining silverish white in the dawn sun light. It was massive, almost as tall as the mountains themselves. It was the skull of his father, Ancalagon.

**please review thanks! **

** ~Smaug**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own anything! it will be awhile before I post again because I'm on vacation with hawkeyeforever. But here's a chapter so please R & R!**

Smaug slowly walked toward the ghastly skull of his fallen father. Each great tooth was larger than Smaug's entire body. Years of weather and animals snacking on the skull made it perfectly clean, inside and out. Smaug flew up to the top of the skull and walked out onto the top of the nose. He sat down, feeling the power radiating from deep within the skull. This skull belongs to the largest, most powerful, and fearful dragon that has ever lived. Only two dragons, that Smaug knows of, in Middle Earth and the Undying Lands are related to Ancalagon. His two sons, Smaug the Magnificent and Throkmaw the Black.  
Throkmaw is a six limbed dragon with 2 wings, 2 for-legs, and 2 hind-legs. He is all black but in certain lightning the scales shine dark blue. Throkmaw eyes are light green and gold and he is the mightiest dragon that has inhabited the Grey Mountains. Smaug has never met him cause Throkmaw makes only a few journeys a year to the Northern Wastes to stock up on food before retreating back to his cave.  
Smaug stood and slowly walked up the skull till he stood in between the two monstrous horns that rose out of the skull like black mountains. The power was strongest here so he turned and faced the Blue Mountains. He reared and flared his wings. From the deepest parts of his body he mustered the most terrifying and powerful roar he has ever done.  
"I am power! I am Smaug the Magnificant! The son of the almighty Ancalagon the Black! I am..." Smaug paused in his roaring, "Death!" Smaug felt satisfied after that roar.  
The power from the skull seemed to waver as if Smaug scared it. Smaug glided down and squeezed between where the sharp top teeth meet the sharp bottom ones. He tumbled to the ground and shook off the dirt. Each time Smaug came here he would score a deep line in inside of the jaw. With this trip there is a total of 24 lines carved in the jaw.  
Smaug sighed and turned to leave, letting his tail drag in the dust. He squeezed through the teeth and glided to the ground.  
_Until next time dad._ Smaug said to the skull of Ancalagon the Black. Smaug bunched his muscles and shot into the air, releasing the coiled tension stored deep within him. He twirled in the air before snapping out his wings.  
Dark storm clouds gathered on the horizon and Smaug could smell the rain hanging in the distance. Smaug couldn't turn back now, he and Scatha needed food.  
The storm hit Smaug with full force. The wind threatened to throw him to the ground. Rain blinded him and pelted him like stones. Thunder boomed over head sending ripples through the air that vibrated his entire body. Lightning cracked all around Smaug, sending electricity through the air. Smaug narrowly dodged a white hot blade of lightning as it crackled toward him.  
_ I must land before I am killed_! Smaug thought. He heard stories about dragons tossed like leaves in a storm, and their bodies were found were mangled and broken. Smaug pumped his wings harder, gaining speed before he tucked in his wings and dove for the ground. Rain splashed in his eyes and lightning chased him. Thunder boomed and Smaug was blown off course by a strong gust of wind. He roared and breathed fire into the dark sky. Suddenly the top of a mountain appeared before him. Smaug flipped out his wings and back peddled, but it was too late.  
Smaug hit the rock face with the right side of the body, sending him spiraling down to the ground, flapping hard as he can. He could see trees below him so he stopped flapping and flared his wings to slow down. His right wing screamed with pain as the wind pushed and pulled it. He succeeded and landed on the ground. The wind howled around him and the rain turned into ice. Smaug found himself stumbling along the ground using trees as shelter. He had no clue how far off course he was blown.  
He found some rocks that made a small cave and crawled into it. The cave was tiny, only a few yards deep, and a few yards wide, but it would have to work for now. Smaug curled up as small as he could be and listened to the constant thrumming of ice-rain and boom of the thunder waiting for a break in the terrible weather.

The rain finally slowed till it was a slight drizzle, so Smaug crawled out of the cave and looked around. The sky was still grey, and thunder still boomed before lightning struck, but it was better conditions for flying cause the wind stopped howling. Smaug stretched his stiff muscles and checked his right shoulder for signs of injury. Many of his scales were broken and bleeding all throughout his shoulder. He gently tried his right wing, wincing as pain blossomed from his elbow and traveled to his shoulder. Smaug had to try and hunt from the ground, which is nearly impossible for any winged dragon.  
Smaug did his best at climbing the unknown mountains so he could get a full view of the land. The wet rock made it slippery and dangerous. Suddenly, Smaug got the smell of another dragon. A dragon he knew. A rock tumbled down from the top which was followed by a growl of effort.  
"Scatha!?" Smaug gasped. The growl stopped. Smaug hauled himself onto a small ledge the jutted out from the cliff face.  
"Smaug! Smaug where are you?" Smaug heard movement above him.  
"Right below you" Smaug grunted. Smaug had to squint in order to see Scatha's narrow head through the mist and slow drizzle of rain.  
"Climb straight up there's plenty of claw holds" Scatha advised. Smaug grunted and started the climb up to the top.  
"What are you doing in the Blue Mountains?" Scatha asked as Smaug hauled himself over the top of the ledge.  
"I got caught in that storm and was blown off course." Smaug panted. He laid on the wet stone trying to catch his breath.  
"I heard a dragon crash into the rock face over there." Scatha pointed to where the rock had a slight shimmer from Smaug's scales.  
"That was me Scatha" Smaug stood and showed his broken and bloody scales to Scatha.  
"That explains why you didn't fly up here!" Scatha said shaking off the water that collected on his scales.  
"Come on, I found a nice cave not to far from here that I stayed in when the storm hit. We can clean you up and stay out of the rain." Scatha said.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

** ~Smaug**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi everyone! I'm back! I had an amazing time on vacation, but I'm glad to be back. I'm sorry for the short chapter but I promise another one tomorrow or Sunday.**

**i don't own anything!**

Smaug kept low to the ground as he peered around a rock at the stag he and Scatha was stalking. It had its head down feeding in the long green grass. The stag's antlers branched out from the top of its head and poked out just above the top of the grass. Smaug's mouth water at the thought of his teeth sinking into soft stag flesh. He sniffed the air and smelled Scatha on his right side, hiding in some berry bushes. Scatha flicked the tip of his tail toward Smaug. Smaug brought his hind legs underneath his belly, arching his back for more power. He thrust out his hind legs, putting all his power in the launch as Smaug hurtled toward the stag.

The stag spooked and ran toward the berry bushes at full speed. Scatha launched himself at the stag and the two of them crashed full force into each other. Their was a cracking as the stags entire chest cavity collapsed in on itself from the impact with hard dragon scales. Smaug strutted over to Scatha and the dead stag.

"Good kill Scatha!" Smaug said. "Apparently Doriath still has great stags!"

"You were right this time Smaug!" Scatha teased, cracking his tail like a whip. Smaug jumped at the snap aimed at his rump.

"Want me to take it back to camp while you continue hunting?" Scatha asked. Smaug nodded and Scatha wrapped his jaws around the stag's midsection and trotted away with the stag flopping like a rag doll.  
Smaug launched into the air snapping open his wings, and gliding just above the sea of lush green grass, and random tree patches. Smaug's scales on his shoulder were growing back and his elbow was better, but he still couldn't fly for extreme distances without pain flaring up.

Movement in the grass caught Smaug's eye and he landed not to far from it. He cautiously walked toward it. Smaug nudged some grass out of the way and suddenly, a rabbit burst out making him jump. He roared and gave chase to the rabbit. It's fluffy white tail bobbed just out of his reach, so Smaug jumped toward it and tackled the rabbit grabbing it in his jaws. It squealed as it was tossed into the air, and hit the ground with a thump. It tried to run but Smaug pounced on it like a cat, trapping it under his for-claws. He slowly removed his claws, giving the rabbit a chance to escape, but the rabbit huddled in the grass trembling with fear. Smaug sniffed it, then nudged it with his nose. It jumped once then went back to trembling, and flashing the white of its eyes.

"Why don't you run for your life, my little mid morning snack?" Smaug sneered at the rabbit cowering in the grass.

"I am a dragon from the North! I am the son of the greatest dragon to ever live! I am fire!" He breathed a red hot jet of flame into the sky. The rabbit squealed and tried to run but was snatched, tossed, and eaten all within a few seconds. Smaug licked his lips with pleasure and launched back into the air to continue his hunt.

**yeah it was kind of random chapter of Smaug just being Smaug but another one will be up soon! Please Review!**

** ~Smaug**


	4. Chapter 4

**im sorry i totally lied. School and life in general was busy, but here is a new chapter and i hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the Reviews, Favs, and fallows! **

Smaug walked into the cave sniffing the air again. A strong wet, metallic smell hit his nose, calling to go him deeper into the cave.

"Smaug, are you sure we should go in there?" Scatha said behind Smaug.

"Smell that? That is gold, Scatha. I must go and claim it. Even if I have to fight for it!" Smaug growled as he walked into the cave. Scatha fallow him nervously.

The winding, twisting cave led them deeper into the Grey Montains. Water dripped from undetermined locations around the two dragons. Sunlight filtered in from holes in the ceiling far above them. Smaug paused just before the cave opened up into a huge room, large enough for Smaug to fly freely in any direction.

Smaug's chest and neck glowed a fiery yellow as he breathed fire along the walls of the cave. Torches started light along the wall and soon they were all lit, sending shadows dancing on the walls of the massive cave. The floor was littered in gold coins, priceless gems, and stones. Smaug's jaw dropped and his eyes stretched wide as he took in the sight of the gold.

"Smaug, it has poisoned your mind. It is only gold." Scatha warned. Smaug turned on him.

"Scatha! It has not poisoned me. It has poisoned you! What kind of dragon would not be imprisoned in the power of mountains of gold? How could you not look upon the riches of creatures before us, and just leave it? What happened to you Scatha?" Smaug snarled back.

"How dare you not call me a Dragon!" Scatha snapped back but Smaug already lumbered off into the gold. Scatha glanced around then fallowed more slowly. In the very back of the cave a, huge hallow area was carved in the stone. The entrance was concealed by a blanket of black material.

Smaug rummaged in the gold pile searching for the most precious item. There is one thing every dragon in the world of Arda wants in his collection. The Heart of the Mountain. A pure white stone with a galaxy trapped in the center of it.

"Scatha! Have you seen the Heart of the Mountain?" Smaug said as he dug through the gold. Scatha snorted and trotted over to where Smaug was.

"Nope" Scatha said as he lamely inspected a gold coin in front of him.

Scatha jumped as a vibration rolled through the floor of the cave. The black drapes rippled and shifted at the vibration.

"Smaug! Lets get out of here!" Scatha hissed to Smaug. Scatha took off running toward the entrence.

"Scatha! Is was only an earthquake." Smaug snapped.

"No... Smaug..." Scatha breathed as the black fabric lifted. No not fabric. They were wings!

Smaug heard the movement and turned around and stood face to face with a monstrous black dragon.

**well i hope you liked it! :)**

** ~Smaug**


	5. Chapter 5

**i am so sorry for the super late chapter! I have had multiple school projects and my weekends were always busy. But here is chapter 5! Hope you enjoy! :D**

**disclaimer: i dont own anything!**

Ch. 5

Smaug stood frozen in place by the green-gold stare of the great black dragon before him. The dragon towered above Smaug, his mass seeming to fill the entire cave. He walked on 4 limbs and had two wings that, when spread, will reach from one wall of the cave to another. Smaug heard Scatha scramble around in the gold and felt his breath on Smaug's tail.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this cute? Two baby Fire-Drakes coming to steal my gold!" The great dragon sneered.

"We are not babies!" Smaug puffed up his chest and glared at the dragon. The dragon sized up Smaug and breathed fire in the damp cave air. Smaug heard Scatha let out a hiss. The dragon strutted around Smaug and Scatha, flaring his wings out above their heads. In the torch light his scales had a deep blue shine.

"Well, your a tough little fellow. The Goldlust must have infected your heads in order to come this far in an unexplored cave." The great dragon said.

"Lets run for it!" Scatha whispered. The great dragon turned on him.

"You wont escape so easily little dragon." The great dragon stated, sweeping his tail through the gold.

Smaug snarled and lunged forward clamping his teeth around the black dragons thick tail. Scatha dove between the great dragon's for-legs. The great dragon shook off Smaug like a fly and shoved his claw toward Smaug's chest. Scatha reappeared and slashed at the dragon's underbelly. Smaug ducked under the claw and ran toward Scatha.

"Come on!" Smaug roared to Scatha. They both scrambled toward the entrance but stopped by a wall of fire. Smaug roared in frustration and Scatha reared, slashing at the fire with his claws.

Smaug wheeled around and lunged for the dragons neck, but was swatted away like a pesky fly. Smaug crashed into a pile of gold, then scrambled to his feet.

"You small and insignificant piece of this world! You will never be as great as me!" The great dragon growled.

"You will never be as great as my father!" Smaug challenged.

"And who would that be?" The dragon snarled, eyeing Smaug like a tasty piece of meat.

"Ancalagon the Black!" Smaug said proudly. Everything stopped. Nothing moved.

"And who should you be?" The dragon asked.

"Smaug the Magnificent" Smaug replied. A sense of understanding glowed in the great dragon's eyes.

"You are my blood kin, for I am Throkmaw the Black." Scatha silently wandered over and stood beside Smaug. Smaug was filled with joy at the thought of this dragon being his blood kin. Throkmaw looked exactly like his father. Six limbs, gold and green eyes, and a huge black body.

"Does that mean we can leave?" Scatha asked. Throkmaw took a step back, flaring his wings.

"As long as you leave right away, then yes" Scatha turned and took off running toward the entrance. Smaug dipped his head with deep respect at Throkmaw and Throkmaw bowed back.

"I will see you around then" Smaug said as he turned to leave.

**~Smaug**


End file.
